Conventional computerized location-based advertising (LBA) systems automatically deliver targeted contents, such as advertisements, offers, notices and the like (collectively herein referred to as “advertisements”), to users when the users are found within predefined geographic regions. A typical LBA system includes a database that stores information about the advertisements, including information defining a geographic region, such as a predefined area around a given merchant's store, associated with each advertisement. The database may also store information that enables the LBA system to target users who are likely to be interested in, or respond to, the advertisements. For example, for each advertisement, the database may store a target income range or a list of hobbies. The database may also store user profile information, such as interests, demographics, recent purchases and the like.
Each user's location is monitored in real time or in near real time. For example, many mobile telephones include global positioning system (GPS) or other location-determining components. In some cases, the user's location is determined by a communication network component instead of, or in cooperation with, a component within the mobile telephone. In either case, when a user enters, or is found in, the geographic region associated with an advertisement, and optionally the user's profile matches the advertisement's target audience, the LBA system automatically sends a message to the user. For example, the message may be a short message service (SMS) message, i.e. a text message, that includes a coupon for a free or discounted product offered by a particular merchant located near the user. The SMS message may be sent to the user's mobile telephone.
Operators of LBA systems solicit merchants to advertise on their LBA systems in much the same way print advertisers, such as so-called “yellow pages” book publishers, solicit accounts. That is, account representatives contact potential advertisers, or merchants contact the account representatives, and the parties exchange information, often via postal mail or over the telephone call, and then the account representative manually enters appropriate information into the LBA system. This labor-intensive process contributes to the high cost of location-based (“LB”) advertising. Consequently, many small businesses, non-profit organizations and individuals can not afford to use such advertising. Furthermore, the time required to contract with an LBA provider, define geographic area(s) and message contents, etc. precludes quickly setting up an LBA advertising campaign. Thus, advertisers with short time-frame campaigns can not take advantage of LBA as a vehicle for delivering their advertisements.